


For Your Comfort

by captainamergirl



Series: GH: Girl on Girl [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Get her done, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Leyla and Sam give into their attraction to each other.





	For Your Comfort

"Jumped off another balcony, did we?" Nurse Leyla Mir asked, raising a dark eyebrow as soon as she spotted Sam McCall hobbling into the ER for no less than the third time in the last week and a half.  
  
"No, this time I was knifed," Sam said and hobbled the rest of the way over to Leyla.  
  
"Oh sorry. I shouldn't have been so blasé -"  
  
Sam shook her head. "It's okay, really. It's just a flesh wound. The mark didn't like catching me taking 'portraits' of him and his mistress _in flagrante delicto_ for his wife to see."  
  
"Oh my lord, that's a dangerous job, if I've ever heard of one."  
  
Sam smiled, a large, perfect smile, Leyla noticed not for the first time. "Let me get you to the ER and page Dr. Drake ..."  
  
"No, it's okay. I can be patient ... as long as I have you to talk to," Sam said, almost shyly, something Leyla wouldn't have thought the wild, brazen woman could be.  
  
Leyla blushed a little, not knowing why. "Of course I can. Let me at least get you into an exam room and assess the damage."  
  
Sam nodded. "Okay ..."  
  
Leyla held out her arm to Sam. "Lean on me, Miss McCall. I promise I can take it." Why, oh why, did that have to sound like a double entendre? Leyla wondered with another blush. What must Sam be thinking of her, seriously?   
  
But Sam closed the distance between them and settled her little weight slightly on Leyla's slender shoulders. Leyla felt Sam's too-hot hand grasping her arm and she shivered involuntarily, willing Sam not to notice. She didn't understand how Sam, a woman, could make her feel this way ... She refused to define it. But she had never wanted a woman before and Sam with her perfect, kissable lips and wide, mocha eyes and heavenly-looking breasts that always were halfway spilling out of her shirts ... It was frustrating because Leyla wasn't raised this way. Her mother Farah had engrained it into her mind from birth that certain things were right and lots of things were wrong. On top of that, Farah demanded Leyla stop stalling and get married already, give her some grandchildren.   
  
Leyla just hadn't found the right person to do all that with. At least, not until - maybe, possibly?!- now. She could oddly see a whole future stretching out in front of her with the dark-haired, petite woman on her arm. They had never even kissed and yet Leyla had never wanted anything so much...  
  
Leyla shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked with Sam into the exam room, shutting the door behind them. They looked at each other and smiled instinctively.  
  
"Where were you cut?" Leyla asked.  
  
"It's not a big deal," Sam said. "It's just a graze really on my left hip."  
  
Leyla looked at Sam's left hip for the first time and noted the little blood-stained rip in the fabric of her impossibly snug black leather jeans. "Uh, you'll have to, uh ..." Leyla said and willed herself not to blush again. She had seen lots of patients undress but none that excited her in such a sexual way.   
  
"Okay," Sam said and began to pull down her jeans and then let out a little hiss of pain.  
  
Leyla moved back over to her immediately. "What is it?"  
  
"I guess the pants are a little tight and it's scratching the wound though like I said, it's just a superficial little cut. Can I - can I ..."  
  
"What, Miss McCall?"  
  
"Can I ... Can I lean on you for a minute?" Sam asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course," Leyla said. "That's what I'm here for. For your comfort ..."  
  
"Right ..." Sam hesitantly reached out and balanced herself on Leyla's shoulders as she began tugging down her jeans but it was almost impossible without the use of her two hands.  
  
"I'll get them," Leyla said almost eagerly. She mentally kicked herself but couldn't take it back now.  
  
"Thanks," Sam murmured and sighed a little as Leyla began to crouch down and grip the sides of Sam's jeans lightly, slowly working them down her impossibly perfect legs. Leyla tried not to ogle them but it was hard and she was even more shocked and titillated to see that Sam was wearing only the tiniest slip of material to cover her lower anatomy. G-string was too generous a term and Leyla realized she could literally see the pinkness of Sam's sex.  
  
Just the very idea of it, made Leyla all wet herself and she felt a light trickle between her own thighs, glad she had worn black scrub pants today. She couldn't turn her eyes away for a moment and then Sam coughed and Leyla moved quickly, practically wrenching the pants down and off Sam's feet, along with her typical stiletto heels.  
  
"Okay so I'm going to page Dr. Drake now," Leyla said, turning towards the door but Sam was grasping her hand and pulling her back.  
  
"You can just bandage it for now. I don't think I need stitches. I've survived worse..."  
  
Leyla shook her head. "I don't know ..."  
  
"C'mon, it can't hurt you," Sam said, her eyes locking with Leyla's suddenly and beckoning her over.  
  
Leyla nodded and squared her shoulders, releasing Sam's hand reluctantly and moving over to one of the drawers where she took out all the supplies she would need to cleanse and bandage it. She was glad to see that indeed it was just a flesh wound and Leyla gripped Sam's hip lightly as she began to swab it with rubbing alcohol.  
  
Sam didn't move or hiss in pain as anyone else would; she just sat there watching Leyla.   
  
Finally Leyla bandaged the knife wound and looked up at Sam, meeting her mocha eyes. "What?"  
  
"Can I say something without the risk of offending you?"  
  
"Sure ... I guess ..."  
  
"You are damn beautiful," Sam said. "And a natural healer as cheesy as that sounds."  
  
Leyla smiled and blushed thoroughly. "Thank you but I don't know about that ..."  
  
"C'mon, don't be modest," Sam said. "You're gorgeous and the accent ..." Sam shivered seemingly involuntarily.  
  
Leyla didn't know how it happened next but she was inching towards Sam and saying, "You're the beautiful one, Sam, and any person would love to worship your body ..."  
  
Sam reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Leyla's ear. "Even you?"  
  
"Yes, even me," Leyla said and was startled but happy as Sam reached out and pulled Leyla's head down closer to hers, resting their foreheads together before Sam pressed her impossibly warm lips to Leyla's.  
  
Leyla had been kissed before, sure she had but not like this. Never like this. Her whole face tingled and burned with the intensity of the kiss. Sam swept her tongue into Leyla's mouth and raked it against the roof of her mouth before she pulled back and looked at Leyla.  
  
"Do you - do you ... Want to come to my place tonight?" Leyla finally asked, touching her bee-stung lips.  
  
"Why wait?" Sam said and then was wrapping her legs around Leyla's and pulling her into her body. She was sitting on the exam table and kissed Leyla again before reaching for the hem of her scrub top. "May I?"  
  
Leyla nodded. "Yes." Of course. She had been waiting for this moment longer than she ever thought possible. Perhaps her whole life had all led to this one perfect moment.  
  
Sam pulled Leyla's scrub top off and lightly tossed it to the ground as she admired every inch of Leyla's taut figure. Then Sam was pulling Leyla closer with her legs now wrapped around Leyla's trim hips. Sam reached out and stroked Leyla's nipples through the fabric of her pink bra and Leyla moaned, leaning into it. Sam's tongue poked out between her lips and darted to Leyla's covered breasts, sampling them through the fabric of her bra before she was unclasping the material and tossing it aside. Sam's eyes widened in pleasure at the flawless breasts before her eyes and then went for them with her lips again. She rubbed one and caressed the nub as she nibbled on the other purple bud. Then she switched breasts as Leyla gripped Sam's long hair tightly enough to hurt her. But Sam didn't complain.  
  
"Leyla?" Sam asked once she had pulled away for a moment but allowing her warm breath to tingle against Leyla's breasts.  
  
"Yes, Miss McCall?"  
  
"It's Sam," Sam said with a smile. "Have you ever slept with a woman?"  
  
"No. Have you?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "Nope. I've done lots of things in my lifetime but never this. I guess that makes both of us virgins somehow."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"I want you to make love to you, Leyla," Sam said. "I want to worship your body and show you how beautiful you are."  
  
"Okay ..." Leyla said. "I would love that."  
  
Sam smiled and patted a free spot on the exam table. Leyla jumped up beside her and Sam lightly pushed her back on the table. She straddled Leyla then, grinding her sex against Leyla's trim hip. Leyla bravely reached down between them and began to thumb Sam's pussy lips before gently prying them apart and inserting a finger inside her very moist folds.   
  
"Sam, you're ... wet," Leyla said with a blush.  
  
"What about you? Are you?" Sam asked.  
  
Leyla smiled. "Yes, yes, very much so."  
  
"I want to feel. I want to taste you."  
  
Leyla nodded and shifted herself to start pulling down her scrub pants and pink panties. Leyla pushed the pants down to her ankles and Sam lay beside her for a moment, just admiring Leyla's perfect figure.  
  
Leyla arched in anticipation, waiting for the feel of Sam's fingers inside her. But Sam only used her fingers to part Leyla's taut, moist and slippery lips and leaned down, sluicing her hot tongue inside Leyla's core. Leyla moaned and writhed on the exam table as Sam worked her tongue in and out of Leyla's heat.   
  
"You taste so good," Sam said. "So good... Want a taste?"  
  
Leyla nodded eagerly. She had never done anything that kinky before as to taste her own self, but she was eager as Sam touched her fingers to Leyla's clit and brought the juices up to her waiting lips. Leyla licked away the moisture and then sucked on Sam's fingers greedily.  
  
They made love, exploring every inch of each other from head to toe for the next twenty minutes. They were blissfully unaware when the door suddenly burst open and Dr. Patrick Drake was standing there, gaping at them in shock. "Is it my lucky day or what?" he said and they sat up finally aware of his presence.  
  
Leyla and Sam rolled their eyes and Patrick grinned. "I have just one question ..."  
  
"Which is?" The girls asked in unison.  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
"No!" They both shouted and Sam threw a bed pan at his head, sending him scurrying away. The girls both laughed as the door slammed shut after him. Leyla waited for the guilt and shame to come, for the remorse, for her mother's taunting, angry and reproachful voice to fill her head, but it didn't echo in her brain as she had expected. Leyla just felt … happy. Yes, that was the word. She felt happy. Comforted. Content.  
  
Most of all, she felt alive.  
  
**THE END**


End file.
